Talisman
by BlueRiverSteel
Summary: Dis reflects on her two boys the night before they leave Ered Luin, and presents a parting gift to each of them. Serious fluff ensues.


**Talisman**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: So this just randomly came to me as I was sitting on my couch brooding over my multi-chapter fic, "When Comes the Dawn." I wondered how Dis had given Kíli his runestone and what that had all looked like, then I figured she likely would've given both boys something, and boom! This one-shot was born. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**FILI**

Dis watches her son packing from the shadows of the hallway. His blond hair shines gold in the lamplight; blue eyes serious as he mentally checks off his list. She smiles at that; it's a look he gets whenever he leaves the house, whether for a short jaunt to the forge or a three-day hunting trip.

And because she knows her son, she also knows he's not just packing for one. The young man before her is running through every possible scenario for the trip he can think of that might involve him and Kíli; and he's packing to be ready for any of those scenarios—packing to safeguard his brother. She almost laughs as he seems to think twice before tossing three or four more bandages in the leather pack he'll be taking when her brother Thorin, and his Company, depart from the Blue Mountain Settlement the next morning. Part of her is always still surprised at the way he always considers Kíli in nearly everything he does.

But then, he's always been so fiercely protective of his younger brother.

She knows her sons must go, knows this is important to them; but still she worries, fears for them. It's bad enough that they are of the Line of Durin and a dragon awaits them at their destination—but her two boys seem more inclined to attract trouble than most, so she contends with a fierce desire to see them stay.

Regardless, she'll not let them leave without a proper goodbye, which there won't be time for in the morning, so she knocks softly on the door to the boys' room. Kíli has run to market for a few last-minute things, so she has Fíli to herself, just as she planned.

His smile is all golden sunlight when he sees her. "Mother, come in."

She smiles back and enters, sitting on his bed. "Fíli, my son, come here for a moment."

He scoots the pack over and sits beside her.

"You must know how proud of you I am," she begins. "Your Uncle and I had both rather hoped this quest would be long over by the time you were old enough to go; but I am proud you will be part of it."

He nods solemnly, and she pulls something out of her pocket. It is a mithril chain, very valuable, but what is absolutely priceless is the small blue stone that hangs from it. It is not a gemstone, not like a ruby or a diamond, and holds very little monetary value—it is a simple blue river stone—but it means the world to her, and she wants her eldest to have it.

He looks at it, mesmerized, then takes it, gently running his fingers over the smooth surface. "What is it, mother?"

"It belonged to your father," she replies. "I gave it to him long before we started even courting, when we were the best of friends and he was inseparable from your Uncle Thorin. I found it while we were out skipping river stones one day, all of us, and it matched his eyes, so I gave it to him. Your Uncle wouldn't stop moping because 'he had blue eyes, too!' and Frerin teased him mercilessly, but your father loved this stone. Later, after the Dragon, he had it attached to the chain and wore it until the day he died. I would have had it buried with him, but he had told me that one day he wanted you to have it; and so do I."

Fíli looks up at her with tears in his eyes. Dis strokes his bristly cheek, wiping the tear that manages to escape with her thumb.

"My sweet son," she whispers. "You are so much like him. May this remind you how much I love you—how much I will _always_ love you—and how happy I am to call you my boy."

"Mother," Fíli murmurs, gathering his control (sometimes he's much like Thorin, too) and placing her hands between his. "Mother, I am honored. I will make you proud; you, and father, and Uncle, too." She wants to weep that he thinks he has not _already_ made her proud.

But then, he's always had to bear the weight of his family legacy on his shoulders—and he's always borne it with such grace.

She pulls him close and kisses his cheek. "Oh, Fíli. You just be safe and keep your brother in line."

* * *

**KILI**

It is late that night before Dis gets a moment with her younger son. He is rushing around their room, throwing things into his pack, all cheer and exuberance and youthful excitement. The boy has been on enough trips that he will be well-prepared, but his method for getting there is much more spastic than Fíli's.

But then, he's always been a sight more impetuous and spontaneous than his older brother.

He graces her with a tight hug when she walks in, clearing a spot on his bed of all the rubble and inviting her to sit down. She does, laughingly, and pulls him down too. Kíli needs very little encouragement, and curls up against her side.

Her affectionate, loving Kíli.

"I have something for you," she murmurs into his hair after kissing his head softly. He pulls back, looking every bit a child on Midwinter's morning, all wide eyes and smiles. She hands him the black rune-stone, watching his eyes brighten as he reads the simple command etched upon it:

"Return to me."

He presses a kiss to her temple, then holds his forehead against hers, seeming to understand how badly she needs his promise without her asking.

But then, he's always been more intuitive than anyone else she knows.

"Mother, I will come back to you," he whispers. "I promise you, I will."

She closes her eyes and lets his promise fill her with reassurance, as he intends. When she opens them, he's got that smile on his face that tells her he's about to ruin the moment.

"You know that great blockhead brother of mine won't let anything happen to me."

She laughs, then adds, "Of course. And neither will that great blockhead brother of _mine_."

They sit together for a while after that, laughing and smiling together, simply enjoying being in each other's presence; until Fíli comes back from his final meeting with Thorin and Balin to join them. They all pile onto Kíli's bed, talking until it is very definitely time for the boys to sleep. They check their packs once more, comparing notes, then hug and kiss her before settling in for the night.

* * *

Dis stands in the shadows of the hall, looking at her sons drifting off to sleep, and she wants to freeze this moment, right here, and keep them safe and warm forever.

But then, they are the Children of Durin, every one of them, and nothing is ever that easy.


End file.
